


On your knees, you will serve

by ladydanger



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydanger/pseuds/ladydanger
Summary: Tom Hiddleston, your lover and Dominant, was a patient man. But at that moment you knew you had crossed a line.





	On your knees, you will serve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, but I'll try to write some more the upcoming days. Let me know what you think, please! And thank you for reading.

He _growled_.

How a man could actually growl was beyond you, but your body reacted instinctively and froze.

'O no, darling girl - you think you can talk back to me so disrespectfully?'

Tom Hiddleston, your lover and Dominant, was a patient man. But at that moment you knew you had crossed a line. The evening started so lovely. It started with dinner in some fancy restaurant, drinking wine, feeding each other from your plates. You sat outside, a cool breeze caressing your bare legs once in a while. Or was it his light touch? But for some reason the rich wine made you bold, teasing him with words and moving your feet higher and higher and higher, nearing his crotch...

Tom had gripped your ankle, then. Squeezing warningly. His long fingers spanning your ankle easily.

You don't know how - but when the two of you were home he pushed a button you did not want him to push and you lashed out.

It was the wine.

And the fact that sometimes, you did not want to play the obedient submissive. You wanted fire.

Tom strode towards you. The strong set of his jaw told you he would not be kind. The blue of his eyes holding a dangerous gleam.

' **On**. **Your**. **Knees**.'

His sinfully low voice. You sank on the ground before him.

'Spread your legs.'

You wore a knee-length, ivory dress that evening. Tight. Too tight. Impossible.

Your legs did not move an inch. Well, maybe an inch.

'I can't,' you whimpered. And all the while he circled you. Obviously enjoying your distress, without a doubt. The classic hunter/prey move, never failing in making a girl tremble. Damn him. You could actually feel some sweat gathering on your upper lip, cooling with the burning coldness of his glare.

The man had the audacity to chuckle.

' _Poor little thing_. Can't even take a simple order. You are truly testing your luck, aren't you?' He eased his circling and stopped before you.

'Look at me.'

And you looked up. Tom was a tall man, making you feel even smaller as you sat before his feet. The light behind him made a halo around his head and he almost looked like your personal, guardian angel.

A guardian angel that liked to smack your behind raw end red, that is.

His lopsided smirk did not bode well.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. sorry for not updating my other stories, I will make it up to you.


End file.
